New Team
by neoalli2
Summary: Minato gets assigned his genin team and gets to meet them.
1. Introductions

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. This is before Minato is Hokage. Minato is 22. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito are 9.

Minato stood in the Hokage's office with several other older Jonin, including his friends Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Shibi, and Fugaku. The Hokage had just handed out the list of teams. Many of the other shinobi had teams before this, but had failed them. After the meeting, Minato looked at the names of his maybe team. Their names were Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. Minato walked by the academy and saw a teacher that he had before he became a ninja. Minato was about to approach, but his former teacher had to interrupt an argument going on between a group of students. Probably got put on the same team, he thought to himself, I pity their teacher. He laughed to himself as he walked away, maybe Shikaku will get them. He'll have to stop being lazy then.  
The next morning Minato walked to the academy. He was hurrying because he was late when he left, and then his sensei, Jiraiya had to stop him to talk about things that Minato blocked out. When he got there there was only one team left. He felt a little guilty about that. He had been the last team to have their sensei arrive and had gotten extremely nervous that the teachers had changed their minds . Then he realized that they were the group of children that had been arguing the day before. Minato sighed, of course he'd get the team that couldn't stand each other. "Hello, Sensei," said the brunette girl. Minato smiled at her, "Hello, Rin." Minato was proud of himself for not making a total fool of himself. The girl smiled obviously happy that he knew who she was. He could tell she that she usually blended into the crowd and didn't get acknowledged much at the academy or at home. Her family consisted of many hospital workers that were almost always busy, especially with the war injuries. "Do you know who I am?" asked a dark-haired boy. Minato stood trying to decide whether that was Kakashi or Obito. Then he saw the Uchiha crest. "You are Obito," answered Minato as he turned his head to the silver-haired child, "So that means you are Kakashi." The three kids stared at him amazed and made comments that he couldn't tell who said them. "Wow. So you are a Jonin. Jonin really do know everything. Were you part of ANBU?" "No, you idiot. He has a list with our names on it. We aren't allowed to know who and who isn't part of ANBU, you moron." One of the kids were clever and had an attitude, he laughed to himself. Minato sat down beside Rin, who had been silently watching the boys argue. She didn't notice him sit down. This one is calm, thank God, thought Minato. This will be interesting. Minato decided to speak, "So, we've met and that's all we need to do for today. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." The girl looked over at him and raised her hand. "Yes, Rin." "You never said who you were." The kids were staring at him expectantly waiting for an answer. Minato felt like a complete idiot. "My name is Minato Namikaze." The three kids seemed content with that answer. "Bye Minato-sensei." "See you tomorrow."


	2. Test

Minato decided to visit his former teacher, Jiraiya before meeting with his students. He arrived at the hot springs and found Jiraiya peeping through a hole in the fence. Minato decided it would be fun to scare his perverted friend. He used the transformation jutsu to turn into Tsunade and walked up behind Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned around to see who was looking at him and fell backwards when he saw his lifetime crush. "It's not what you think...I swear!" said Jiraiya frantically. Minato transformed back since he was out of breath from laughing so hard. "What the hell was that for?" screamed Jiraiya.

"I needed to get your attention, so I could ask your opinion on how to test students," replied Minato.

"There are other ways to get people's attention then turning into their crush. And don't you have any shame as a man?"

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Do the bell test to see if they get along. That should've been obvious to you."

"Hmm. I should probably go get two bells."

"When are you supposed to meet them?"

"In five minutes."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks," replied Minato as he vanished. Jiraiya laughed to himself, those kids are screwed.

Minato quickly went around the store to find two bells. He grabbed them as soon as he saw them and started running towards the checkout. In the process, he almost toppled a janitor, Orochimaru, and the clerk. Well at least one of them already wants to kill me, Minato thought to himself, I swear his eyes were just like a snakes. He pulled out his cash and paid the startled cashier. Then, he ran to the meeting spot. When he got their he saw the silver haired boy and the brunette girl. "Where's Obito at?" asked Minato. I'm just glad I'm not the last one her, he thought to himself.

"He's never on time," answered Kakashi. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was an old lady that was trying to catch her cat and she couldn't keep up," said a breathless Obito.

"It's okay. That was nice of you to help her out," said Minato silencing Kakashi before he could start an argument. "Now, if we might become a team, we need to learn about each other. So, I'll start. My hobbies are reading and spending time with my girlfriend. I like peace and _teamwork_." The three children looked at him intently trying to figure out what he was hinting at. "I dislike wars. My goals are to become Hokage and to marry my current girlfriend. Now, Obito do you want to go?"

"Ok. My hobby is helping people. I like _a girl_ and food. I dislike arrogant a-holes like _someone." _ As he glared at Kakashi, who glared back._ "_My goal is to become Hokage," said Obito, sounding proud of his answers.

Minato sighed and shook his head, Obito didn't get it, "Thank you, Obito. Rin, it's your turn."

Rin smiled, "My hobby is collecting shells. I like someone." She quickly glanced at Kakashi, who wasn't paying much attention. "I dislike getting underestimated just cause I'm a girl. My goal is to become a great medical-ninja like my parents and my idol, Lady Tsunade."

Minato smiled, I just hope she's not as violent as her idol, "Thank you, Rin. Kakashi, it's your turn."

Kakashi looked up, "My hobby is training. I don't really like anything. I dislike those that break the rules and don't follow orders. My goal is to become a great shinobi."

Minato was surprise at how emotionless Kakashi was, "Okay, now it's time for the bell test." The three kids looked at him curiously. Minato raised the two bells up in his hands, "You three try to take the bells from me to earn your lunch. It's simple." The kids looked at him silently processing what he told them. Rin raised her hand. "Yes, Rin."

"There's two bells, but three of us..."

"I forgot to mention, only two of you can possibly make it," said a smiling Minato.

"You seem way to happy about that, Minato-sensei," muttered Obito. All Minato did was laugh in response.

"When are we going to start?" asked Kakashi.

Minato shook his head, "Now." The three children lunged at him. "You guys are being to peaceful, try to kill me." The kids looked shocked. Kakashi threw kunais with explosives. Obito used a fire jutsu. Rin stood still as she tried to find an opening.

Minato laughed to himself at how clumsy they seemed. The students ran and hid when they saw him pull out three kunai. They finally get it, he thought to himself. He glanced behind into the trees and fell down. "What are you two doing here?"

"I thought one of your hobbies was spending time with me," laughed Kushina.

"I'm offended that I wasn't mentioned," said Jiraiya jokingly, "I wanted to see how some kids would catch Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Minato sighed and shook his head, "Stay hidden. I have to do this. Lord Third ordered it."

"So strict. What's the point of testing them? You're gonna pass them," muttered Jiraiya.

Minato started to wander off to find his students, after he flicked his sensei off. He got tackled by Rin, who was followed by Obito and Kakashi. "You're the Yellow Flash?!" "You're a hero!"

"You didn't figure it out when he introduced himself?" asked Jiraiya. The three children glared at him.

"You got me. I didn't expect that. Excellent sneak attack, _team_. Have you figured out what's important?" The children looked at him.

"Team? So we all passed?" asked Obito.

"Yeah, the intro was a trick to see how all of you would act. Besides, I forgot to bring lunches," replied Minato.

"How did I train an airhead like you?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato laughed, "You love me."

"Is there something I should know about boys?" asked Kushina. The kids laughed, while the men shook their heads no.

"So, we're official ninja right now?" asked Rin.

"Yeah. Everyone meet here tomorrow at the same time for our first team mission," replied Minato. The three new Genin nodded and left. Jiraiya and Kushina started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You never made them answer what was important," answered Kushina, "You're such an idiot." Minato looked embarrassed, "I should probably go. I'm supposed to meet the guys to see how their teams were." He turned and kissed Kushina on the cheek. "I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Bull. How come I don't get a kiss?" asked Jiraiya sarcastically. Minato flicked him off as he disappeared.

He met with Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Shibi, and Fugaku at Ichiraku's Ramen. "That was such a drag," said Shikaku, "I got a bunch of children who couldn't even hold a kunai right." Everyone there agreed, except for Minato.

"Am I the only one that passed a team?" asked Minato.

"Yeah. The paperwork's gonna suck," answered Inoichi. The adults finished their food before heading off to be with their girlfriends/wives.


End file.
